guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamster/Mafia/StoneSummitMafiaD4
Random Chat Yayy the game is back! RT | Talk 21:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm ill atm in RL and it's hard to stay on the PC for much time. ---Jamster--- 21:44, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::No worrys, how's real life tm treating you otherwise RT | Talk 21:46, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Silently :P Laryngitus. Admittedly, no school, which is always great :P Decided to fix up this page as it was going off topic :P 21:49, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Mmm.. ouch? Btw, RT we joined a new alliance =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:08, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Hope you feel better Jam. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 09:37, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Game Chat :Okays.. I want this game to START PLAYING PROPERLY! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:08, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ditto RT | Talk 22:14, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yes it would be nice to get everyone active in this again. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 09:37, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So was he assassinated or killed by frostbite? Anyway, remaining players: 1. Felix Omni 2. Progger 3. Warwick 4. Chris1645 5. Isk8 6. RT I'm voting ' lynch RT' because I think he's mafia. -- -- talkpage 12:15, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm voting Lynch whoever progger says except me so... thats RT? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:19, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Btw, chris is dead now, because of frostbite. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::@Progr: what makes you think I am mafia? RT | Talk 18:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I got a hunch -- -- talkpage 18:10, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm also going on my own hunch... and voting Lynch Progger Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::ditto, dosn't seem friendly RT | Talk 19:52, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I also want to lynch Progger. Hooray, I got my vote in on time this week! 23:12, 23 January 2008 (UTC) u n00bs dint bring rez n00bs qq. 15% dp. Misfate 05:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Dead people can't talk, and the resser is stone summit anyway. RT | Talk 06:38, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::By lynching me, you're making a mistake. I am not a mafia guy. -- -- talkpage 13:55, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Here's how it is: 3-3 votes at best. So if Chris votes to lynch me, he is a mafia. I said this so if I die, you may still be able to win because you know at least one of them then. I am the bulletproof townie, so I can speak freely, I won't be assassinated anyway. You all better reconsider your votes. -- -- talkpage 13:59, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Chris is dead. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:24, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::And if Chris is dead... that means there is a majority vote for Progger. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. If the 48 hours is real time, chris is dead. If its game time, hes alive. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I revote to Whatever Progger Votes For Unless He Votes For Me. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:43, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hang on.. Progger is Deldrimor? Lynch Progger. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:49, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Warwick what the hell? -- -- talkpage 17:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You just admitted that you are Stone Summit -> Lynch Warwick -- -- talkpage 17:54, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Lists Still alive 1. Felix Omni 2. Progger 3. Warwick 4. Isk8 5. RT not Voted: Nobody! That means the day is over? RT | Talk 17:58, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I vote lynch whoever progger says, then. Except myself. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lynch RT then -- -- talkpage 18:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::We know, everyone has voted: I'll do a vote summary RT | Talk 18:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Votes by: 1. Felix Omni (Progger) 2. Progger (RT) 3. Warwick (RT) 4. Isk8 (Progger) 5. RT (Progger) @Jamster It seems progger is lynched RT | Talk 18:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Votes were reset, so its just an all out vote for you atm rt =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Wut? vote progger RT | Talk 18:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Why so reset? Lynch Progger Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:13, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Um... Warwick.. If you would take a look at history... You would see that Felix himself placed that vote in the table. How can you say that he hasnt voted yet? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:55, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Methinks warwick is protecting progger... how I know: #He asked me in game to lynch Isk (so progger wouldn't get the chop, notice how he hasn't changed) #He keeps undoing votes. RT | Talk 10:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Btw why am I not lynched yet? I got 3 out of 5 votes, so hang me already. -- -- talkpage 10:41, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Waiting for Jamster RT | Talk 10:42, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm protecting progger because he owns, and i removed because Jamster said it was reset after we found out chris was dead. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You're asleep, noob. ---Jamster--- 18:52, 27 January 2008 (UTC)